Intern Saga
Intern Saga is the eleventh Saga of Dragon Ball Revelations. Main Events *General Silver, Intern and Android 22 first appears *Intern/Android 21 kills Goten *Goku is not the prime target in this and the following Sagas of this group. *Amin and Zaiko preform there first Fusion Dance *Android 16, Android 17 and Android 18 become major characters in this Saga *Vegeta, Goten, Trunks and Gohan are all revealled to have become Super Saiyan 6s. *May is reveal to have already transformed six times. *Bulla becomes a Super Saiyan 4 and 5. *Pan becomes a Super Saiyan 4 and 5. *Mr. Satan doesn't appear in this Saga *Iron, Raditz Jr. and Souen are all 4 years old now *Goku and Jamie regain Super Saiyan God. Chapters Calm before the Storm The year is now 800, 4 years since the demise of Evil Gogeta. Vegeta, Goten, Gohan and Trunks have all trained hard in the past years to obtain Super Saiyan 6 and increase their power levels. One day Goten is flying through East City and discovers crime in progress, he uses his watch to obtain a Saiyaman outfit and rushes to fight the team. Meanwhile Vegeta trains Gohan, Amin and Zaiko relentlessly to use the Fusion and increase their power levels. He trains himself at the Dojo. Goten runs into Majuub dressed as Papayaman and they race each other to the dojo, however they are disrupted when a young woman is hanging to dear life on building with a couple thugs. Majuub and Saiyaman 3 Goten quickly defuse the situation. Goten attempts a Justice poses which leaves Majuub embarrassed and the young woman laughing at him. They than return to their race, but a deviate several times to help Citizens in need they eventually make it, but are exhausted from helping the Citizens of Earth all day. Jamie later takes his son; Iron and Souen to sign them up for preschool. The principal mocks him for wearing earrings, but Jamie is unfazed by the comment and ask when they can start. The principal becomes annoyed that he didn't respond to his insult and he replies that only weaklings get upset about insults. Iron and Souen are accepted into school with the Principal only stating that he did it to test his fathers will. Iron enters the class room with Souen and meets other children. Marron introduces herself as the Substitute Preschool teacher and welcome the new students. Iron, Souen and Raditz Jr. all go out to play tag when some older kids show up and try to hassle the preschoolers. Iron, Souen and Raditz Jr., take them all down without trouble. They are later given a warning for fighting on school grounds, Iron and the two Saiyan-Humans leave the school. A small meteorite fragment crashes into Muscle Station causing damage to a cyrotube with the name Android 21 on it. Android 21 is awaken due to damage and shuts the off the lab area to the rest of the station and awakens General Copper telling him that there's hull breach and that he sealed the area off. General Copper thanks him and tells him that they've slept to long and their machines should of waken them 10 years ago. General Copper orders Android 21 to go to Earth and seek vengeance on Vegeta. He uses Instant Transmission to look for a random energy source since he doesn't know what Vegeta's energy is like and appears in front of Goten trying to save a school bus full of Orange Star High School students. Android 21 introduces himself as Intern and asks if he is Vegeta. Goten says he is not, but he a friend. Just as Android 21 flies away at Goten first half of response he stops to his second and blasts him with an Energy Torpedo sending him to the ground. Trunks sees this and tries to help the bus, but Intern blasts it with his Energy Torpedo destroying it completely. Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan ready for action. Trunks continues to transforms and he ascends to Super Saiyan 3, and attacks Intern. Intern is unfazed by the attack and punches him in the gut. He proceeds to fire an Energy Quad Missile at him from his chest-plate, Trunks dodges them all effortlessly and blasts him in the chest with an Super Bust Cannon. The attack does hurt him and he proceeds to knock Trunks to ground. Goten transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 and stands with Trunks, Goten preforms a Super Kamehameha and Trunks preforms another Super Buster Cannon. Intern is hit with blast and the sky is covered with smoke as the blast clears showing that Intern was to defend himself with an Energy Barrier. He than proceeds to kick the both in the back and knocks them to the ground. He then punches both of them in the gut, and proceeds to stomp Trunks repeatedly. Intern asks Trunks if he is Vegeta, and he replies the he is his son. Intern than kicks Trunks away in response and blasts him with an Energy Torpedo, destroying the mountain Trunks landed in and injuring Trunks' right arm. Trunks' is unable to move his arm any more a proceeds to fight him with only his left arm, and Goten helps him. Goten uses rapid movements to get behind Intern, but Intern manages to anticipates his move and kicks him the ribs. Intern states that he is going to kill Goten now and places his fist in his face. Intern prepares to kill Goten, and Trunks tries to stop him with a Buster Cannon, but Intern deflects it back at him sending him away. Goten tries to reason with Intern, but he's pleads fall on deaf ears and Intern blasts him anyway. Goku, Jamie and Gohan all feel Goten's energy suddenly disappears, and Trunks sees the ditch that Goten once stood. Gohan starts tearing up and Goku, becomes furious and flies off towards Trunks. Amin and Zaiko manage to sense it and they fly off furiously to Trunks' location. Vegeta also flies off towards the battle site. Intern tries to kill Trunks, but Trunks manages to dodge all his attacks. Intern prepares uses his Machine Sword Impact, and nearly hits him, but Amin and Zaiko save Trunks. Amin faces Intern while Zaiko helps Trunks up. Amin faces him in his base form, but Intern is still stronger than Amin. Vegeta arrives and takes Trunks, he places him on a cliff and watches over him while, Zaiko powers up to Super Saiyan and aids Amin. Amin powers up to Super Saiyan and fires a Magma Blast at him followed by Zaiko firing a Kamehameha at him. Intern dodges them both and kicks them both away. Amin preforms his Sacred Light Bullet on him, but the Warp-Android uses his Kiai to stop in its tracks. Zaiko blasts him with a Magma Blast and Kamehameha respectively, but Intern dodges both attacks. Amin use Instantaneous Movement to avoid Intern's Energy Torpedo and blasts him with in back with Magma Blast. His arm and back plates begin to melt, as Zaiko punches him in the back breaking his plates. Intern uses the moister in the air to create a watery energy wave to cool off his back and plate. And absorbs his machine parts to reconstruct his back-plate. He explains his ability saying that he can only absorb Mechanical parts made from a planet could Warp, but his absorption of sentient beings is not limited to only Warp-Seijins. He says he could absorb them all now, but he prefers his own power. Goku (whom has just arrive) is impressed that he'd rather fight with his own power, then rob it off with someone else. Intern than uses a Super Explosive Wave to blow away all the Z-Fighters leaving only Zaiko and Amin standing. Amin and Zaiko continue their attack on Intern, but they are attacks are futile. Zaiko fires a Suisei-Ha and Amin fires his Magma Blast at Intern, but he dodges both attacks. Zaiko coninces Amin that they must resort to fusion in order to defeat him. They start getting ready, but Intern blasts them away and tells them that he is perfectly aware of what fusion is. He tries to intervene again, but Gohan blasts him with his Kamer Wave and Trunks with his Buster Cannon. Amin and Zaiko think back to Vegeta's training. Vegeta explains that both power levels must be equal, and that the steps must be the same. Amin and Zaiko test on themselves, and Gohan tests it with Amin. They continue to practice the fusion technique on each other until they get it right. Finally, Amin and Zaiko are ready to go, and preform the fusion dance, but they fail on become Skinny Aminko, they try again, but this time they have more success. They fuse into Aminko and power up to their maximum. They them master the Super Saiyan form and also manage to master Super Saiyan. Back in the present, Amin and Zaiko perform the technique as Super Saiyans and immediately turn Super Saiyan 3. He than performs fires a Magma-Ha at Intern. Whis transports Gohan to Beerus' world. Aminko vs. Intern Intern manages to dodge the attack and blasts Aminko with an Energy Torpedo, but he deflects the blast back to ground. Aminko blasts him with a Finger Beam, but Intern easily dodges. And kicks Aminko, but to know avail. Aminko flies until he is 30000 feet in the air and resumes fighting Intern. Intern, then begins absorbing the Spiritual energy around him, and starts ascending, his height changes, and his "muscles" shrink. He appears and recoloured is Magenta in his shoulder plates, magenta leg plates with arrow flight-like triangles on the side and red irisis in his left eye. He calls this his Deity form and his now even stronger. He delivers a heavy blow to Aminko causing him to fall unconscious and goes after Goku. Goku is telepathically told by Whis, that because Piccolo III was killed, his wish was undone and Goku hadn't realized it. Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan and prepares to fight him. Intern knocks him out with a pressure point attack, and nearly kills until Aminko intervenes. Aminko is reaching to end of his fusion and then attacks with his Magma-Ha, the attack doesn't damage Intern and Aminko defuses. Soon Goten arrives back on Earth with Whis and Gohan in his Ultimate form. Goten's halo isn't present and is revealed to have been revived by Whis. The New Super Saiyan God Gohan begins to power to his Saiyan beyond God form, and Whis heals and some of his Ki to Trunks to match Goten's power level. Goten and Trunks fuse into Gotenks, followed with Whis transferring some of his Ki to Gotenks to match Gohan allowing him to achieve Saiyan beyond God as well. Gohan charges at Intern, but he manages to dodge the attack; Gotenks attacks from beyond and manages to deliver heavy damage to Intern sending him hurtling to cliff and creating a giant crater. Gohan starts preparing his Masenko, and Gotenks stomps on Intern, but Intern recovers and blasts him with a Energy Torpedo in the back. Gotenks mocks Intern for attack his back while his guard was down, calling him a coward. Gotenks unleashes a horde of Ghosts at Intern, but he manages to use his speed to knock them away and get away without being hit by them detonating. Intern's speed shocks both Amin and Zaiko realising that Intern was toying with them, the whole time. Gohan finishes amassing his energy and unleashes his Full Power Masenko at Intern while is in the air, and manages to score a direct hit unleashing a giant explosion that covers the entire sky and blows away the clouds. Intern appears and revealed that he used an Android Barrier to protect himself. His barrier is heavily damaged though, but he manages to recover and land a blow on Gohan. Seeing that he is outmatched, Gohan powers up to Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, but before he could even power up himself, Gotenks is knocked out cold by Intern leaving only Gohan to fight him. Gohan uses Burst Kamehameha on Intern, but he manages dodge it. Intern attempts to use his Spear, but Gohan dodges it. Goten attempts to attack him, but he punches Goten in the neck killing him. Gohan on goes into to a fall intense rage; transforming into Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 2. Plot Back on the Saddle *229 - Great Saiyaman 3!? *230 - Meet Iron! *231 - Android 21!? *232 - I Am Intern! *233 - Death of Goten! *234 - Amin and Zaiko Arrive!! *235 - Aminko is Born! Aminko vs Intern *236 - Aminko vs. Intern! *237 - Ascension of Intern!? *238 - The So-Called God Android!! *239 - Limit Reached! We will Amin and Zaiko do!? Gohan, Ascended *240 - Gohan and Gotenks Attack! Gohan's New Masenko! *241 - Gohan vs. Intern! Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan! *242 - Burst of Rage!! Gohan Avenges!! Fights *Goten (Great Saiyaman) vs. Thugs *Majuub & Goten (Great Saiyaman) vs. Thugs *Iron, Souen and Raditz Jr. vs. Bullies *Trunks (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Intern *Trunks (Super Saiyan 3) & Goten (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Intern *Amin vs. Intern *Amin (Super Saiyan) & Zaiko (Super Saiyan) & Intern *Gohan & Trunks vs. Intern *Aminko (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Intern (Base/"Deity" form) *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) vs. Intern ("Deity" form) *Aminko (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Intern ("Deity" form) *Ultimate Teen Gohan (Saiyan beyond God/Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) and Gotenks (Saiyan beyond God) vs. Intern ("Deity" form) *Ultimate Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 2) vs. Intern ("Deity" form/Base) Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Dragon Ball AF Category:Sagas Category:Saga Category:Fan Fiction